Omoide no Kague
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: [UA]Sombras do Passado, oque um estranho livro de lendas japonesas tem à ver com um grupo de jovens..[finalmente cap 2 ¬¬]
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles. Uso apenas as suas aparências. E se pertencesse... Seiya estava perdido!!!! Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua.**_

_**Créditos para Pisces Luna pela idéia de namo para os Douradinhos(agarra todos)**_

Mais uma vez Pure-Petit aparece com fics de fichas..¬¬"""" Alguém me mateeeee!!!!X.X

Mas vamos à história, depois podem me matar..u.u""

_"Shinobis são raças místicas que povoaram o Japão à muito anos atrás, aparentemente humanos, ninjas, mas com poderes sobrenaturais. Eles viviam escondidos até um certo governante descobrir a identidade deles visar poder, propôs um jogo entre os dois clãs, Hotarubi e Yashamaru, isso ameaçando o povo deles, 14 dos mais bravos guerreiros de cada clã é chamado, e assim começa o jogo..."_

_Seria isso apenas uma história de um livro qualquer? Oque isso tem à ver com o passado de um grupo de jovens e que ligação eles tem entre si?_

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!Não posso contar o jogo agora, senão perde o suspense(Pure-Petit é maníaca), bem, o clã Oboro é o dos Dourados, e o clã Hotarubi são a das meninas...Há uns detalhesinhos...O nome não é vocês que irão inventar, terão que decidir entre os que eu escrevi, assim como os poderes, eu selecionei nomes de flores em japonês, junto com os podres, senão vai ter muita gente com poderes iguais..X.X

Bom, primeiramente aqui vão os nomes e poderes, não liguem, os nomes são bizarros mesmo..xD

**Bara(Rosa)- **libera um veneno poderosíssimo através dos lábios. Preciso de uma femme fatale para essa personagem..xD

**Himawari(Girassol)- **tem super velocidade, quando usa os poderes, enxerga tudo como se fosse câmera lenta, usa duas katanas como armas.

**Yotsuba(Trevo de 4 folhas)- **controla o vento, utiliza leques de ferro como armas.

**Tsubaki(Camélia)- **maneja o fogo, utiliza kirikamis(papéis onde se escreve algo) como arma. É uma sacerdotiza.

**Tsutsuji(Azaléia)- **tem super força.

**Hasu(Flor de Lótus)- **faz uma flor de lótus gigante brotar do chão e literalmente"comer o inimigo".

**Mokuren(Magnólia)- **possui os chamados "olhos demoníacos", matam a pessoa da maneira mais cruel apenas com um olhar, possui outro poder, mas esse é segredo. _**Natii**_

**Ran(Orquídea, se lê como caRAMbola)- **utiliza cristais, tanto para defesa, ataque e prender o inimigo.

**Hinaguiku(Margarida)- **controla gelo, usa correntes como arma. _**Margarida**_

**Suiren(Lírio d'água)-** controla a água, usa uma espada retirada de sua mão_**. Dark Ookami**_

**Saboten(Cacto)- **espinhos brotam de suas mãos, elas são lançadas contra o inimigo.

**Nadeshiko(Cravo)- **poderes mentais, tais como criar barreiras de proteção e levitar objetos.

**Touka(Flor de Pêssego)- **tem o poder de se multiplicar, utiliza uma lança templária(parece ter um machadinho na ponta) como arma.

**Hagi(Canteiro de trevos de 3 folhas)- **cria um canteiro de trevos, que funcionam como parte de seu corpo.

**Ayame(Íris)- **controla borboletas através de uma ocarina. _**Pure-Petit Cat**_

A história se passará em dois tempos, Japão medieval e Japão atual, então antes de mais nada, quero que saibam que TODAS terão, assim como os Dourados, mas não irei dizer quem e em que ordem, isso vai depender da história...Mas não se preocupem, todos estarão vivinhos no mundo atual, onde todas serão simples estudantes, mas na vida atual, ninguém se lembra que tinham poderes e lutaram(Pure-Petit vai decidir a hora de saberem..u.u)...

Agora vamos aos Dourados... Bom, antes de mais nada, eu sempre os uso OCC, a aparência vou mudar de alguns(ta, só do Deba..xD)...

**Mú- **aparência igual ao anime, tem poderes mentais, como telecinese, cria barreiras e levita objetos. _**vago**_

**Deba- **1,90, atlético, pele morena, cabelos negros, lisos, curtos e arrepiados, tem um rabinho mais longo atrás, tem rosto másculo, olhos pequenos e negros, a sobrancelha é devidamente separada...u.u. Faz qualquer coisa de pedra se tornar parte de seu corpo. _**vago**_

**Saga- **aparência igual ao anime, tem o poder de hipnotizar as pessoas. _**vago**_

**Kanon- **aparência igual ao anime, controla água através de uma flauta. _**vago**_

**Mask- **aparência igual ao anime, necromântico, ou seja, faz os mortos reviverem e literalmente "puxar o pé" dos inimigos. _**vago**_

**Aioria- **aparência igual ao anime, pode se transformar em uma fera. _**vago**_

**Shaka- **aparência igual ao anime, usa uma harpa como arma, ao tocá-la fios de cabelo saem das cordas. _**Pure-Petit Cat**_

**Dohko- **aparência igual ao anime, é imortal(quase, há apenas uma coisa capaz de matá-lo). _**vago**_

**Milo- **aparência igual ao anime homem veneno, o veneno fica nas unhas, usa uma katana como arma. _**vago**_

**Aioros- **aparência igual ao anime controla fogo, possui asas de fogo e usa flechas como arma. _**vago**_

**Shura- **aparência igual ao anime, suas mão se tornam duas espadas. _**Margarida**_

**Kamus-** aparência igual ao anime, controla o gelo, utiliza uma espada de gelo. _**Dark Ookami**_

**Afrodite-** aparência igual ao anime, utiliza rosas envenenadas como arma, além delas brotarem do chão e devorar o inimigo. _**vago**_

**Shion-** aparência igual ao anime, pode se transformar em qualquer coisa. _**Vago**_

**Ares-**pode roubar a alma da pessoa. _**Natii**_

Bom, agora vamos à fichinha...

Nome:(escolha entre os itens acima, menos as escolhidas)

Idade:

Personalidade:

Oque gosta:

Oque não gosta:

História:(Será usada apenas na parte do Japão atual, onde serão todas estudantes, a parte Shinobi não tem história, lembrando, ninguém lembra do passado, não sabem que eram Shinobis)

Aparência:

Caveleiro:

Oque acha dele no começo:

Oque acha dele depois:

Oque ele acha de você no começo:

Oque ele acha de você depois:

Bom, acho que seria isso...xD Jya...Espero que gostem da idéia. Como estou cheia de idéias para essa fic e conto com a ajuda da Dark Ookami...Acho que irei escrever rápido, dependendo do meu tempo(trampo da Pure-Petit é de matar X.X)

Bjnhos..x3


	2. escolhidas

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles. Uso apenas as suas aparências. E se pertencesse... Seiya estava perdido!!!! Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua.**_

_**Créditos para Pisces Luna pela idéia de namo para os Douradinhos(agarra todos)**_

Nyahoooooooooooo!!!!Essa porcaria do FF comeu palavras!!!!!(chuta)

Bom, primeiramente, ele apagou a palavra MORRER!!!!Siiiiiiiiiiiim, todas terão que morrer...u.u""" Credooooooooooooo!!!!Quanto erro de português!!!X.X Isso porque eu revisei antes de postar...T-T

Mas vamos lá...Nussaaaaaaaaaaaa Quantas fichas o.o...Isso seria bom ou ruim? Bom, porque vi que muitas se interressaram, ruim porque nem todas irão conseguir...T-T

Então, depois de muito escolher...Aqui vão as escolhidas, primeiramente queria dizer que eu achei todas as fichas boas, mas como tinha que escolher apenas 11...Odeio isso, mas é inevitável...Por isso espero que as que não foram escolhidas me desculpem, tentarei pensar em outras fics para que possam tentar...Eu escolhi o nome das flores dependendo da personalidade que colocaram, e troquei alguns pares...

**Mú- **Annianka(Saboten)

**Deba- **Maia Sorovar(Tsutsuji)

**Saga-** Danda(Bara)

**Kanon-**Yami no Hime(Touka)

**Mask-**Daji-chan(Yotsuba)

**Aioria-**Any-chan(Ran)

**Shaka-** Pure-Petit Cat(Ayame)

**Dohko-**Kourin Himemija(Hagi)

**Milo-**tinini(Himawari)

**Aioros- **Dri Lioncourt(Hasu)

**Shura- **Margarida(Hinaguiku)

**Kamus- **Dark Ookami(Suiren)

**Afrodite-**Kao-chan(Nadeshiko)

**Shion-**Aredhel Black(Tsubaki)

**Ares-** Natii(Mokuren)

Temos um casal novo, explicando, um menino(ele se autodenomina "praga", mandou uma review, e como é raridade termos reviews de seres masculinos, resolvi convidá-lo à participar, já que ele não aceita ser namorada de um dos Dourados(xD), para fazer par com ele, eu fiz um "casamento" com uma ficha que eu gostei, mas não tinha como encaixar, a da Haru-chan, e deu nisso…

**Sakura(cerejeira)**- Felipe do Amaral Nani(o.ô, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiim, antes que venham com perguntas estranhas, é um menino com nome de menina...xD), fará par com **Momiji**(não sei como é em português, mas é marple, ou aquelas árvores que ficam com as folhas alaranjadas, típicas do Canadá e Japão)-Haru-chan17.

Ah!!!Outra coisinha…Irei mudar um pouco a história de algumas, acho que acabou não ficando claro, mas todas serão estudantes, e estudarão na mesma escola...A idade que marcaram, vai ser a idade Shinobi, ainda usarei parte da história que escreveram...Mas queria pedir DESCULPAS por causa desse meu erro, deveria ter sido mais específica..T-T. Espero que não se importem...Outro erro que teve foi o nome do clã dos Dourados, tinha colocado Yashamaru primeiro depois Oboro, na verdade é Oboro, é que mudei depois e não vi que tinha colocado errado na parte da história(Pure-Petit se joga da ponte)...Jya...O próximo cap vai ser a história para valer(Pure-Petit super empolgada)..x3

Bjnhos xD Pure-Petit deshita..u.u


	3. Omoide

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles. Uso apenas as suas aparências. E se pertencesse... Seiya estava perdido!!!! Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua.**_

_**Créditos para Pisces Luna pela idéia de namo para os Douradinhos(agarra todos)**_

Finalmente um capítulo!!!!!Ela foi escrito ao som de _Dears_ do cantor J-Rock Gackt-sama(lindoooooooo)...**Re-postado após a betação(xD) da Maia Sorovar...**

xXxXxXx

Itálico-_Passado_

xXxXxXx

Kin kooooooooooooooooooon! sinal da escola, estranho eu sei, mas as escolas realmente fazem esses barulhinhos, e digo que é irritante (Pure-Petit mora bem do lado de uma... ¬¬"""").

Vários alunos saem pelos portões de ferro da escola Kaneda, alguns andando, outros correndo, no meio desse monte de pessoas, uma garota de cerca de 1,75 m, a pele branca contrastava com cabelos negros e lisos até o meio das costas, a franja reta tampava parcialmente os olhos verde-folha, estava parada ao lado do portão; segurava a pasta em frente ao corpo e tinha um bastão de _kendo_ nas costas. Por ela passa um grupo de garotos, eram de sua classe, um deles lhe chamava a atenção desde que o vira na apresentação do começo de ano, tinha os cabelos azul petróleo, longos e lisos, os olhos frios e azuis, ambos se olham ao mesmo tempo, um vento passa por eles...

"_- _Sui Hei Na Hou_!!!! - Uma rajada de água sai da lâmina da espada, indo em direção ao seu oponente, assim como uma lágrima rola em seu rosto._

_- _Koore_ (Congele)!!! - Uma rajada fria corta o ar, indo em direção à garota. "_Aishiteiru_ (Te amo)", pôde ser lido em seus lábios. Os golpes se chocam."_

- Kamus? - Um dos garotos o chama. Tinha os cabelos lilases e lisos, olhos de um verde profundo e sorriso sereno.

- Ah! Mú, me desculpe... - O rapaz segue o grupo. Ao longe se podia ouvir risos e brincadeiras para o lado dele, que apenas abaixa o rosto com um sorriso tímido.

A garota os observa ao longe, o que foi aquilo que viu há pouco? Eram cenas antigas que passaram rápido por sua mente, não conseguia entender... Quem eram aquelas pessoas, parecia conhecê-las.

- Sui-chan!!!! _Omatasse_ ("Cheguei", quando vai à um encontro, se diz isso à pessoa que está esperando)!!!! - Uma garota de olhos grandes na cor roxo-azulado claro, sorriso largo e cabelos castanhos até a cintura presos em um rabo de cavalo alto com a franja longa jogada de lado pula em sua frente.

- Aya!!! - Suiren olha a garota assustada.

- O que foi? Parece assustada... - Ayame estranha a reação da amiga.

- Nada não... Onde está Himawari? - Suiren olhando para os lados.

- Disse que tinha que ficar de reforço... - Sorri Ayame.

- Hummm... Acho que ela aprontou algo... - Suiren dá um riso.

- E a Tsubaki? - Pergunta Ayame.

- Tem razão... Onde ela está? - Ambas olham para a multidão tentando encontrar a garota.

Nos fundos da escola, num local não muito movimentado, sentada na muretinha, uma garota de pele morena, cabelos vinho ondulados alcançando a metade das costas, a franja caía nos olhos verdes. Ela olhava para própria unha, devidamente bem cuidada e pintada à francesinha enquanto soltava argolas de fumaça pela boca.

- Se a diretora de pegar fumando, está perdida... - Uma pessoa atrás de um dos pilares diz em tom de deboche. Aquela voz irritante, Tsubaki sabia muito bem de _quem_ se tratava.

- Ela não ficará sabendo se nenhum cagüeta baba-ovo contar... - Tsubaki encara o rapaz de olhos violetas e cabelos esverdeados.

- Esse baba-ovo sou eu? - Shion encara a garota.

- Se a carapuça serviu... - Tsubaki sorri e solta fumaça na cara do rapaz.

Eles se encaram por um tempo até um vento frio passar entre eles...

"_- Não chore... Foi preciso... - O rapaz de olhos violetas passa a mão queimada no rosto da garota que segurava seu corpo._

_- Não era para ser assim!!! - A garota de olhos verdes se debruça sobre o corpo todo queimado quando este solta o último suspiro."_

- O que estão fazendo aí parados? - Uma voz feminina faz ambos acordarem do transe.

- Não acredito que estão brigando de novo... Como minha mãe diz: "Quem muito briga é porque se ama..."u.u - Diz a garota de cabelos pretos e bem lisos até o meio das costas, a franja repicada ficava um pouco acima dos olhos puxadinhos e pretos, a pele era bem alva.

- Ah Yotsuba! Vai rezar pros seus mortos vai!!!! Eu nunca que iria sentir nada por essa maluca!!! - Shion sai resmungando e não vê ambas as garotas mostrando a língua para ele.

- Não liga para aquele cabeça de alface podre... u.u - Tsubaki joga a pituca de cigarro num canto P.S.- Nunca sigam o conselho dela, isso pode gerar incêndio nas escolas, se bem que não seria má idéia...(Pure-Petit leva chute) x.x. **(Nota da Beta - Tadinha...)**

- Eu não ligo... Sei que ele não disse por mal... - Sorri Yotsuba.

Na janela de uma das salas do segundo andar, uma garota de cerca de 1,73 m de altura, magra, coxas grossas e quadril largo, os cabelos rosas e lisos caíam pelas costas, os olhos azuis-esverdeados miravam o céu, o braço apoiado na carteira mostrava uma cicatriz, obra de uma de suas travessuras, ela solta um enorme bocejo. Cansada de olhar as nuvens, decide ver o time de atletismo treinar, entre eles, um dos garotos que ela gostava de pregar algumas pecinhas "inofensivas" segundo ela - aranha no _bentô_ (lanche), papel higiênico no armário, um sapo na pasta - entre outras coisinhas. Ela não sabia o motivo de tais peças, talvez se devesse ao fato de seus pais sempre quererem arranjar pretendentes para ela e ela querer afastar todos os garotos ou talvez não, não entendia o motivo para isso... Milo tinha cabelos azuis e longos, pele levemente bronzeada, corpo perfeito e olhos azuis e encantadores, fazia gracinha para algumas meninas que assistiam os treinos, mas no fundo sentia algo especial por Himawari e sabendo que ela estava de castigo em uma das salas, olha naquela direção quando um vento passa por ambos...

"_Usando sua super-velocidade, a garota de cabelos rosas rouba um beijo e pega a mão de seu amado, espetando a unha na barriga, sentindo uma dor aguda, seguida de um formigamento, o veneno logo estava correndo por seu corpo._

_Os olhos azuis se enchem de lágrimas, não acreditava no que via, não viu o momento que ela fez isso, apenas sentiu um beijo rápido em seus lábios e logo em seguida o sangue escorrendo por seus dedos."_

- HIMAWARI SUZUKA!!!!! - O professor joga um giz, acertando bem a testa da garota que cai assustada.

- _Itteee_ (Doeu, em gíria)... - A garota se levanta massageando o local atingido, resmungando algo para o professor não ouvir e logo começa a sessão sermão do senhor de idade já avançada.

Em um dos corredores, uma garota de cabelos prateados, repicados e longos, rosto arredondado, _piercing_ de argola no lado esquerdo do nariz e no lado inferior direito dos lábios carnudos, olhos cor de mel, corpo atlético, seios fartos, quadril largo, 1,70 m e cintura fina, ajeitava a saia do uniforme, enquanto olhava ansiosa para o corredor. Logo aparece quem ela esperava, um rapaz muito bonito, de cabelos ondulados e azuis claros, assim como os olhos, pele alva e delicada, uniforme impecável, uma pintinha charmosa em baixo do olho direito (nem sei em que olho fica a pintinha dele. xD), logo ela prepara seu melhor sorriso. Ele passa por ela, sem nem ao menos lhe dirigir o olhar, fingia ler um livro qualquer.

- Melhor desistir, Nadeshiko... - Uma garota se aproxima, tinha os cabelos negros e lisos até a cintura, a franja esconde os olhos violetas intensos em formato rasgado, 1,68 m de altura, magra, pele alva, traços finos e boca pequena e rosada, como sempre vinha mastigando algo, dessa vez um sanduíche.

- Não desistirei fácil, ele ainda vai ser meu!!!! Pode escrever Hina!!!! - Nadeshiko tinha um brilho nos olhos.

- Como consegue ser tão magra? Toda vez que vejo você está comendo algo... - Nadeshiko tinha uma gota na cabeça.

- Estou em fase de crescimento... u.u - Diz Hinaguiku.

- Crescimento lateral se não se controlar... - Um rapaz de cabelos negros, arrepiados e olhos felinos, diz encostado na parede.

- Shu-Shura!!!! - Hinaguiku quase engasga o pão que comia. O rapaz acha graça e sorri de lado.

Ambos se encaram e um vento passa por eles...

"_Usando suas correntes, a garota de belos olhos felinos, prende uma das mãos do rapaz à sua frente, agora em forma de espadas._

_- _Koo Rin Sei_!!! - A corrente começa a congelar e logo atinge a espada, que também congela, ela puxa a corrente de volta. A espada se parte em pedaços e uma lasca vem junto à corrente, atingindo o peito da garota. O rapaz grita desesperado, indo amparar o corpo ensangüentado..."_

- Hina? Shura? - Nadeshiko passava a mão na frente de ambos.

- Ah? Quem, quando, onde? - Ambos acordam, Hinaguiku olha para o peito e Shura para suas mãos.

- O que houve? - Nadeshiko.

- Nada não... - Shura ainda abobado começa a andar pelo corredor.

- Tão lindo... - Hinaguiku suspira, enquanto morde o pão.

- Errrr... - Nadeshiko tinha uma gota enorme na cabeça.

Na biblioteca, duas garotas estavam sentadas perto das janelas, uma delas tinha os cabelos castanhos e cacheados até a cintura, com duas mechas presas atrás por uma presilha em forma de estrela, olhos levemente puxados na cor verde-água, cílios longos, pele alva, lábios rosados, 1,65 m de altura, corpo mediano, tinha um pingente no pescoço em forma de coração, onde havia a foto da mãe; fingia ler um livro qualquer, mas na verdade fitava um garoto de cabelos castanhos, queixo anguloso, olhos verdes e visivelmente estrangeiro, que estava algumas mesas à frente. Ela estava levemente corada e mexia muito nos óculos de armação fina.

- Dohko de novo, Hagi? - A garota à sua frente sorri, sem tirar os olhos do livro, deixando a outra vermelha.

- Não diga besteiras Touka!!! Mas será que ele tem namorada? - Hagi solta um suspiro.

- Acho que não, você deveria ir falar com ele, aproveite enquanto é solteiro... - Touka dessa vez olha bem nos olhos da amiga, as orbes douradas em formato de olho de gato tinham um brilho de vitória, vendo que Hagi não respondeu nada. O sorriso nos lábios vermelhos se alarga, tirando a franja dos olhos, seus cabelos eram prateados, lisos, repicados e alcançavam o quadril, corpo com curvas bem marcadas, 1,75 m de altura e pele levemente rosada.

Hagi apenas estreita o olhar, mas Touka volta a ler seu livro, cantarolando algo, como se dissesse "Pergunta é porque quer saber, ou ouvir no caso...".

- Meio frio aqui não? - Uma voz masculina faz uma veia saltar na testa de Touka e tirar um riso de Hagi.

- Se veio atrapalhar, pode ir dando meia volta Kanon... - Touka não tira os olhos dourados do seu livro, mas estava visivelmente irritada.

- Não, só vim ver se estavam estudando direitinho... - O rapaz de cabelos azuis, longos e repicados sorri, dando um beijo no rosto de Hagi, apenas para ver a reação de Touka. Hagi, por sua vez, ficou roxa. Sorriu ao ver que surtiu efeito, pois Touka bate o livro na mesa e o encara com olhos assassinos, um vento passa por eles...

"_O rapaz de longas madeixas azuis estreita o olhar e encara as inúmeras cópias à sua frente, aproxima os lábios da flauta..._

_- Prefiro te matar a saber que morrerá nas mãos de outro... - Começa a tocar uma melodia doce. Um dragão de água abocanha uma das cópias, fazendo todas as outras sumirem._

_A garota deixa sua lança cair, pendendo seu corpo para frente, o rapaz a apara, ela sorria..."_

- Achei vocês!!! - A voz da garota que se aproxima do trio, faz Kanon e Touka saírem do transe, esta tinha os cabelos negros e escorridos até a cintura, que pareciam estar sempre molhados, olhos meio puxadinhos e bicolores, direito na cor cereja e esquerdo azul florescente, pele bem alva, 1,65 m e 45 kilos, corpo modelado, tem cicatrizes nos pulsos, algo que ela queria esquecer... A garota tinha um sorriso divertido, como se tivesse aprontado algo.

- Momiji, não aprontou nada? - Hagi a olha desconfiada.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! MOMIJIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! - Um garoto de cabelos loiros até um pouco abaixo do pescoço, 1,78 m de altura, magro, pele alva e macia (xD), olhos azuis, ele entra feito um furacão na biblioteca, todo molhado e sujo de farinha, os óculos estavam tortos e tinha um rolo de papel higiênico enroscado no pé.

- O.O - Todos os presentes.

- xD - Momiji.

- Mooomiiijiiiii!!!!!! - O garoto começa a se aproximar da garota com um olhar assassino.

- Errr... Já disse que foi sem querer... Sakura? - Ela tenta fazer cara de coitada.

O garoto arruma os óculos, olha e sorri para Momiji, que abaixa a guarda. Sakura pula em Momiji e começa a se esfregar, sujando a garota.

- SAKURA!!! Tá todo sujo!!!! Pára!!!! - Momiji tenta se soltar.

- Culpa de quem? ¬¬"""" - Sakura.

- Já disse que foi sem querer, não era pra você!!! Que culpa eu tenho se você passou bem na hora? - Momiji.

- Nem parecem namorados... - Comenta Hagi.

Momiji e Sakura se entreolham e sorriem, foi quando um vento passa por eles...

"_Eles se entendiam com o olhar, a garota de olhos bicolores tenta se mostrar firme, mas sente seus olhos marejarem, ele sorri, passando confiança. Pétalas de _sakura_ se misturam com folhas de _momiji_, em uníssono ambos dizem os golpes, uma explosão e dois corpos caem sem vida, os dedos estavam entrelaçados..."._

- SAKURA!!! MOMIJI!!!! Saiam já da minha biblioteca!!!!! Estão sujando o chão que acabei de limpar!!!! - A voz estridente da bibliotecária faz ambos acordarem, começando mais um sermão...

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx

Nyaaaaaaaaaaahooooooooooooo!!!!!E aí? Gostaram? Ficou curtinho e nem todas apareceram, mas estava tão empolgada a postar logo, na verdade eu ia postar antes, mas tiveram alguns problemninhas...u.u""""

Sim, irei montar alguns casais já de começo, como o casamento que fiz da Momiji com o Sakura xD(Pure-Petit aparece vestida de padre, Momiji de noivo e Sakura de noiva(?.?) xD)..

Bom, é isso...Até o próximo cap...bjnhos Pure-Petit deshita..x3


	4. Omoide 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles. Uso apenas as suas aparências. E se pertencesse... Seiya estava perdido!!!! Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua.**_

_**Créditos para Pisces Luna pela idéia de namo para os Douradinhos(agarra todos)**_

Escrito ao som de _Dears_ do J-Rocker Gackt-Sama(x3)

Itálico-_Passado_

xXxXxXx

Dentro do trem lotado, duas garotas eram espremidas nos bancos, uma delas tinha os cabelos castanhos com mechas loiras, olhos violetas(lentes, os originais eram castanhos), era pequena e magrinha, pele bem alva e do tipo mignom.

-Como aquelas garotas conseguem se maquiar aqui dentro...Patys, humph...-Diz vendo um grupo mais à frente.

-Tsutsuji? Ta me ouvindo?- Ela vira os olhos vendo que sua amiga dormia.

A garota ao seu lado era um pouco menos, magrinha do mesmo jeito, os cabelos acinzentados e lisos caíam no rosto, sua pele era bem alva. Tsutsuji estava com a cabeça apoiada no braço do rapaz ao seu lado, este bem alto, moreno, rosto másculo, cabelos curtos e negros com um rabo mais longo atrás, se esforçava para não se mexer, tinha medo de acordar a garota que dormia em seu ombro. O trem dá uma parada brusca, as garotas que se maquiavam rolam pelo corredor, o que arranca risos da garota de olhos violetas.

-X.X- Tsutsuji acorda com o tranco e olha para os lados.

-Saboten? Onde estou?-Tsutsuji diz esfregando as orbes verdes.

-No trem, estava babando no ombro dele!-Saboten aponta para o rapaz ao seu lado, Aldebaran sorri amarelo.

-Ah! Me desculpa!!!!-Tsutsuji cruza os olhos com o do rapaz ao seu lado e um vento passa por eles...

"_A garota fechas os olhos verdes e respira fundo, tentando segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair._

_-Vai ficar tudo bem...-Ouve a voz calma do rapaz à sua frente._

_Ela engole o choro e desfere um golpe na figura de pedra à sua frente, que se despedaça em pedaços minúsculos. Ela cai de joelhos, as mãos manchadas de sangue..."_

-TSUTSUJI!!!!!!-A garota pula ao ouvir a amiga gritar em seu ouvido.

-Ah? Quem? Quando? Onde? Ah é você Saboten...-Tsutsuji se ajeita no ombro do rapaz ao seu lado e volta a dormir.

-¬¬""""-Saboten cruza os braços emburrada, colocando o fone do md-player, fecha os olhos e encosta a cabeça no vidro.

Saboten não havia percebido, mas o garoto que estava em pé à sua frente, não tirava os olhos dela, enquanto tentava tirar seu amigo.

-Confesse que gosta da Suiren...-Mú tinha um sorriso.

-Não é que eu goste...-Kamus abaixa os olhos sem graça.

-Ah ta...Vou fingir que não vejo você sempre olhando para ela, sei que fica escondido vendo os treinos de kendô dela...-Ri Mu.

-Não diga de mim!!!!E você que mandou chocolate para a Saboten e nem recebeu de volta..u.u...-Kamus provoca o outro.

-Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!Ela vai escutar!!!!-Mú tapa a boca do outro.

-Ela ta escutando música, não se preocupe...-Kamus.

-Mesmo assim...E ela não devolveu porque, porque...Ela disse para umas amigas que não gosta dessas coisas...Eu soube tarde demais...Eu tento algo diferente na próxima...- Mú vermelho.

O trem dá outro solavanco e Mú acaba caindo sentado em cima de Saboten, ela abre os olhos assustada e o olha, um vento passa por eles...

"_Ela atacava implacavelmente e ele se defendia o melhor que podia...Ele sorri e abaixa a guarda, um dos espinhos o acerta, bem no peito...Ela corre e segura o corpo dele antes que alcance o chão..._"

-Mú? Está bem?-Kamus.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!Me desculpe!!!!-Mú se levanta correndo, puxa Kamus pela gola e some para o outro vagão. Saboten olha para eles e sorri.

Na estação duas garotas conversavam, uma delas tinha os cabelos enrolados e negros, um pouco abaixo dos ombros, olhos castanhos e sedutores, pele morena clara, lábios rosados e médios, tinha a estatura mediana e o corpo delicado.

-Ahhh...O Oria é tão fofo, lindo, mas acho que devia ser menos orgulhoso, acredita que um dia desses ele não aceitou desculpas de uma senhora? Não sabia onde enfiar minha cara de vergonha...-Dizia a garota.

-Melhor orgulhoso do que tapado...-A outra garota solta um suspiro fundo. Tinha a pele bem alva, mas rosada nas bochechas, olhos azuis gelo, cabelos quase brancos, repicados abaixo da cintura, perto da franja repicada tinha duas mechas vermelhas, lábios finos e vermelhos, busto grande e corpo curvilíneo.

-Ah Hasu, o Oros te ama...- Diz a outra.

-Ama nada...Ele devia ver que tenho sentimentos...Porque aquela droga de clube é mais importante que eu!!!!-Hasu estava emburrada.

-Hasu...Você sabe que ele é o presidente, não pode simplesmente deixar as coisas de lado...-Ran.

-Você não entende...Ele não entende...Eu sou a namorada dele, preciso estar acima de tudo...-Diz Hasu.

-Hasu...-Ran não sabia oque dizer, sabia que não era por mal, mas achava que Hasu era egoísta às vezes...

-Falando mal da gente?-Um rapaz de olhos verdes, cabelos dourados e pele levemente morena abraça e beija Ran no rosto.

-Desculpe a demora...Me prenderam um pouco na sala...-O outro de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, muito parecido com o primeiro, tenta beijar a garota, que desvia o rosto.

-Hasu, espere...-Aioros a puxa pelo braço e a faz encará-lo. Um vento passa por eles.

"_Ela estava presa nas árvores, havia flechas em suas mangas, ele se aproxima dela, lhe beijando a testa e sem que ela perceba, pega algumas sementes de seu bolso, jogando no chão, uma enorme flor de lótus brota do chão."_

Aioros solta o braço de Hasu devagar e olha para o outro lado confuso.

-Oque vocês tem? Não vão brigar vão?-Ran pergunta preocupada.

-Não tenho nada, eu preciso voltar...-Diz Hasu, entrando na estação.

-Hasu...-Aioros diz baixinho.

Uma bela garota de cabelos castanhos claros e encaracolados até o meio das costas, olhos azuis como o céu, pele bronzeada com sardas claras pelo rosto e corpo, 1,65, magra e corpo curvilíneo andava de um lado para outro, ela que sempre foi indiferente, fria, seca com os outros garotos. Ela que quebrou muitos corações? Quantas vezes não rejeitou uma bela declaração, quantos garotos já não dispensou...Mas ele era diferente, pele primeira vez sentia seu coração acelerar por alguém, desde a primeira vez que cruzou seus olhos com os deles, aqueles olhos azuis...Olhava para o relógio insistentemente, os segundos pareciam séculos...

-Bara?-Ele pega a garota distraída.

-Sa-Saga...-Bara cora ao ver o garoto de olhos penetrantes e azuis, assim como os longos cabelos.

-Que bom que veio...Tinha medo que...-Ele é calado por ela, que coloca suavemente os dedos em sua boca.

Não sabia, mas sentia uma imensa vontade de beijá-lo e aproxima o rosto do dele, quando estavam à milímetros, um vento passa por eles...

"_-Beije-me...-Ele a olhava fixamente._

_-Não...Pare...-Ela lutava, mas seu corpo se movia sozinha._

_Ele deposita os lábios nos dele, uma veia negra sobe por seu pescoço, uma lágrima amarga brota de seus olhos."_

-Ba..ra...Acho melhor deixarmos para outra vez... Talvez seje muito cedo...-Saga a afasta confuso, a garota apenas concorda com a cabeça.

-Bem, já que estamos aqui...Vamos comermos algo?-Saga puxa Bara pelas mãos e ambos rumam para um depato(bom, isso seria um tipo de shopping...é de departament, mas como japa é meio louco e corta tudo, ficou depato xD...Agora que reparei...Aqui não tem shopping decente X.X).

Em um canto afastado uma garota de longos cabelos cacheados que caíam como uma cascata dourada pelo corpo olhava fixamente para o céu, a franja semi-lisa teimava em cair nos olhos azuis claros, o corpo curvilíneo, busto bem grande, cintura fina e quadril largo, pernas longas e torneadas, a pele era bem alva e delicada; estava pensativa, de alguns dias para cá, se sentia estranha, como se algo muito importante estivesse para acontecer...

-Oque tanto olha Mokuren?-Uma voz rouca ao pé do ouvido faz a garota se assustar, se desequilibrando da muretinha. O rapaz de olhos vermelhos e longos cabelos negros a segura.

-Oque quer Ares?-A garota se solta daqueles braços.

-Porque está fugindo? Ainda não terminei...-Diz puxando os braços finos da garota e a empurrando contra a parede. Ele aproxima o rosto do dela, um vento passa por eles...

"_-Faça...-A voz ecoava em sua mente, um brilho vermelho toma conta dos olhos azuis, mas logo voltam ao normal, ela balança a cabeça._

_-Você sabe...Apenas você pode salvá-los...-O rapaz a sua frente sorri._

_Ela fecha os olhos e ao abri-los, mais uma vez aquele brilho vermelho, ela o encara, uma lágrima rola em sua face pálida..."_

Ambos estavam paralisados, e aproveitando a distração do rapaz, ela lhe acerta os países baixo, ele cai de joelhos se contorcendo de dor.

-Maldita...-Diz entre os dentes, vendo parti-la.

Correndo apressada pelos corredores, Hagi olhava insistentemente para o relógio, como podia ter esquecido do seu precioso baito(bico), como poderia comprar seus adorados anéis. Não vê por onde andava e acaba trombando em outra pessoa.

-Ei, olhe onde and...Hagi-chan?-O rapaz de olhos verdes fica sem graça.

-Dohko?- Hagi reconhecia aquela voz...Ambos se encaram e um vento passa por eles...

"_-Não me olhe assim, sabe que não posso...-O rapaz vira o rosto._

_-Eu não posso te matar, sabe disso...-A garota segurava a espada em seu pescoço._

_-Wassurenaide(Não se esqueça)...Aishiteruyo...-Ele fecha os olhos e deixa uma lágrima rolar em seu rosto..."_

-Hagi? Dohko?- Uma voz os faz acordar.

-Tsubaki?-Ambos.

-Andou fumando de novo? ¬¬"""-Dohko, sentindo o cheiro.

-Não vem você também...u.u""" Já basta aquele chato do Shion...-Tsubaki cruza os braços.

-Ué, cadê a Hagi-chan?- Dohko olha para os lados.

-Drogaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! O dia em que eu tenho sorte de trombar com ele, estou atrasada pro baito e ainda tive umas imagens estranhas na cabeça...X.X- Hagi corria desesperada pela rua.

-Será que eu volto? Não...Mas ele deve me achar uma mal-educada...T-T...Kyaaaaa, to atrasada!!!!oque faço???!!!-Hagi com as mãos na cabeça rodando no meio da rua, as pessoas olham estranho.

Nadeshiko havia seguido Afrodite até uma livraria, ele lia uma revista de moda masculina e a garota fingia ler um mangá qualquer, escondendo o rosto para que ele não a visse...Um garoto esbarra nela.

-Ai seu pivete!!!-A garota ameaça bater no garotinho, que sai correndo mostrando a língua para ela.

-Ora seu...Droga!!!!Ele sumiu!- Nadeshiko começa a andar pela livraria, olhando de corredor em corredor.

-Está me seguindo?-Uma voz atrás da garota a faz pular. As orbes azuis de Afrodite cruza com dourados da garota, um vento passa por eles.

"_-Desista!!!!- Diz a garota de olhos cor de mel._

_-Não mesmo boneca...-Sorri a olhando fundo nos olhos._

_Nenhum dos dois tinha intenção de perder, mas no fundo era medo de perder um ao outro._"

Os dois ainda se encaravam, quando o mesmo garotinho de antes, apenas para provocá-la, empurra Afrodite para cima de Nadeshiko, ela pôde sentir o cheiro de rosas vindo dele, ambos coram violentamente.

-Ora seu pivete!!!!!- Afrodite e Nadeshiko começam a perseguir o garotinho pela livraria.

Ayame e Suiren esperavam o trem na plataforma.

-Posso perguntar uma coisa?-Ayame tinha um sorriso maroto.

-Oque?-Suiren arqueia uma sobrancelha.

-Gosta do Kamus?- A pergunta faz Suiren ficar vermelha até a orelha, aumentando o sorriso de Ayame.

-AYAME!!!!!Isso é pergunta que se faça?-Suiren.

-É uma simples pergunta...Mas já entendi a resposta...-Ri Ayame.

-Aya!!!!-Suiren ameaça correr atrás de Ayame de brincadeira, e esta corre um pouco, ficando na beirada da plataforma.

Um garoto correndo acaba empurrando Ayame, que ia cair no trilho de trem, se alguém não a puxasse... Com o impulso, ela acaba caindo em cima dele.

-Obrigada...-Ayame olha para seu salvador.

-De nada...Ayame...-O rapaz de belos olhos azuis sorri.

-Sha...Shaka!!!!-Ayame cora, um vento passa por eles.

"_-Oque vai fazer? Me tire daqui!!!-O rapaz de longos cabelos dourados gritava desesperado dentro da parede feita de borboletas negras."_

_-Não posso...Te matar...-A garota deixa uma lágrima escorrer em seu rosto."_

-Está bem Ayame?-Suiren preocupada.

-Ah, to sim...Obrigada...-Ayame sorri sem graça.

Shaka abaixa a cabeça e vai para junto dos amigos, ele estava com o rosto vermelho.

-Aya?-Agora era Suiren que tinha um sorriso maroto.

"O feitiço voltou contra o feiticeiro...", pensa Ayame com cara de "to perdida".

-AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!- Yotsuba corre até elas.

-Ah Yocchan!- Sorri Suiren.

"Safe", sorri Ayame.

-AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!Oque vai fazer perdedor?-Um rapaz de cabelos espetados e escuros cutucava com o pé outro caído na plataforma.

-Não acredito que ele ta fazendo isso de novo...-Suspira Yotsuba.

-Ah!!!!Yotsuba!!!!-O rapaz vê a garota e depois de chutar o garoto degraus abaixo, se aproxima do trio.

-Err...Yocchan?-Suiren ao ver a garota se encolher atrás dela vermelha.

-Solta ela!!!!-O garoto empurra Suiren.

-Ei!!!Seu grosso!!!-Suiren.

-Errr...Mask, está assustando a Yotsuba...-Ayame.

-Tô nada!!!Estou Yocchan?-Mask agarra a garota pelos ombros e olha para ela.

-Na..nã..não...-A garota mantinha o olhar baixo, na verdade ela morria de medo dele, mas Mask, ou Keizo, parecia estranhamente adorá-la, era a única que o garoto tratava bem...

-Viu!!!!-Mask abraça a garota de lado com um sorriso vencedor.

-Já sei!!!!Que tal ser minha namorada?-Mask a agarra pelos ombros novamente, olhando no fundo de seus olhos...Ela pega de surpresa, olha para ele...Um vento passa por eles...

"_-Não me olhe com esses olhos...Fra..Fra...Fracote...-O rapaz de olhos escuros tentava segurar o choro._

_-Não...Sou fracote...-A garota fecha os olhos para sempre, com um sorriso..."_

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!SOCORROOOOO!!!!!-Uma gritaria acorda ambos.

-É a Momiji correndo ou impressão minha...-Ayame estreita os olhos.

-É ela sim, com Sakura todo sujo atrás...u.u...-Suiren.

-E então oque me diz Yocchan?-Mask volta a olhá-la nos olhos.

-...-Yotsuba estava mais assustada com o flash que com o pedido.

-Aceito isso como um sim!!!!-Ao dizer isso o garoto dá um selinho em Yotsuba.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!Demorei mas acabei…X.X Podem me matar!!!!!T-T

Tava sem idéias para algumas partes, ando tão cheia de idéias e tão pouco tempo...me desculpem!!!!!

Well, espero que gostem...Tá meio confuso e bobinho...Mas espero que gostem, caso contrário, podem jogar pedras em mim...T-T

Jya...bjnhos Pure-Petit deshita...


End file.
